


Twin Flames

by dunshiine



Series: Twin Flames [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Era, Crying, Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tour Bus, metaphors on metaphors on metaphors, some - Freeform, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/dunshiine
Summary: Part III of the Twin Flames seriesThere are moments in time that are burned in our memories forever. Moments that we go back time and time again. Tyler and Josh together had four moments spaced years apart that they would hold inside of them until the end of timeJosh and Tyler were Twin Flames, almost magnetically attracted to each other, destined to challenge each other and be something more.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Twin Flames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145654
Kudos: 3





	Twin Flames

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first or second part of the Twin Flames series, go do that first!!
> 
> Finally writing the Twin Flames fics, this idea has been in my mind for years annnd I ended up writing all the parts over the course of like four days. This is only part III, there will be one more part coming out soon. It's all written, I'll just be posting them over the course of the next few days. It's really metaphor driven, very flowery and poetic so I'm sorry if it's uber gaggifying. I've never written something like this annnd I wanted to try it. Enjoy!

If Tyler was the moon and Josh was the sun, circling the heavens always just missing each other, together they were Twin Flames. They burned in a similar fashion, bright points of light, constantly feeling the tug of each other, the pull towards each other, even if they were always on separate sides of the sky. Over the years Josh had felt the tides, dictated by his Moon-Boy, shift, change, advance, retreat in their time. Tyler had felt those flares burst up during his revolutions around the Sun-Beam Boy. Josh struggled in the waters of the high tide, and gained glittering moon burns. Tyler felt a supernova explode inside of him, covering him in shining sunburns. Twin Flames are one soul in two bodies, so when they meet, it’s immediate recognition. It’s immediate affection, passion, need. It’s I-have-to-be-in-that-band-I-have-to-be-around-him-I-love-his-music-so-much-I-must-be-a-part-of-it. It’s does-he-play-an-instrument-can-he-join-us-I-need-him-in-my-band-how-can-I-spend-more-time-with-him. Twin Flames challenge, they heal, they complete, they complement. Where Tyler could feel like he had ice all over his veins, Josh melted it. Where Josh felt like he bubbled, hot with anxiety, Tyler cooled him. 

They were connected not only by their intense need for each other, but by their fears. They challenged each other by being everything the other was most scared of. Josh was all need, obsession, over the top persistence. Tyler was confronted with what he  _ wanted _ , how he wanted it. Tyler was all fear, love, desire. Fear of what they might become drove them away from each other, but the magnetic pull of the other one always dragged them back together. 

The flames would find a way. They’d always find their place to exist. “Platonic” could front the words “soul mate”, and friendship could eclipse desire for only so long. Eventually their need, their desire, the pull of the tides would cause them to meet, the supernova would burst. Moon would meet Sun. This was especially true in times of strife. When it felt like their lights were dimmed, when pain pulled ahead of reward and time seemed to shatter or stop. That was the easiest time to allow the flames to burn together. That was what happened when the third surge of the tides pummeled the shore, when there was a sun flare on the surface of a dying star. 

Tyler had married his other Sun. She was the only one who knew about Josh, knew about the scared, secret feelings Tyler maintained for his Twin Flame, his Sun-Beam Boy. Jenna always had known something, she tried to tell Tyler to accept any sunshine he could get. Jenna told him to chase the sun in any form, and yet, Tyler hid from his Sun-Beam Boy. Jenna learned not to ask. Josh had found someone who calmed him similarly to how Tyler did and it worked until it didn’t. This time was marked with darkness, black paint on skin, music so big it scared them both, arenas full of people, interview after interview after interview, an album. The biggest album. It was wonderful, scary, intense, beautiful and nothing they had ever imagined it to be. Near the end of another tour Josh knew Tyler was burning out. His hand covered his face, tired…always tired. Redbull shook in his hands when he went to drink it. Jenna wasn’t there enough because she couldn’t be there constantly. Constant would be the only thing that would help him. Tyler knew Josh was scared and restless. Wanting to run. Wanting to be near him. 

Neither of them remembered how it started, who started it or why but they did remember that they shared one bunk on the tour bus. Silently, they slipped into one space to sleep. It wasn’t the intense burns they received from each other. It wasn’t the brief touches of tides gone by. It wasn’t suddenly there, suddenly gone. Their shoulders brushed all night long, Josh listened to Tyler breathe, Tyler groped in the dark for Josh’s elbow, to hold it, to squeeze. Their legs pressed together, skin on skin, breath on breath. Tired itchy eyes opened into each other. Josh longed for moon burns of the past. Tyler lamented his need for more sunburns. 

Neither of them remembered how close to the end of tour it happened but they both knew it was Tyler who cried that day. “Pressure” was all he could say in explanation to Josh as he lay in the bunk, tears running down the sides of his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Josh felt helpless. He didn’t remember how he responded, but Tyler did,

“We could walk away, for a while.” He said. Tyler didn’t remember what he looked like after that but Josh did, relief swept over his face. He didn’t speak at first, his shoulders shook, sobs suppressed in his chest. He remembered all he could say was,

“N-Not forever. Not forever. N-No.” Josh nodded. His skin was bursting for those moon burns. Twin Flames heal and challenge each other. Healing was the relief. Challenge was the way Josh leaned in and kissed Tyler’s cheek. Tyler wanted to fight it, wanted to let the fear rule but his own skin longed for sunburns. He wanted blistering kisses. The tides rose, the supernova expanded exponentially. Moon-Boy reflected in Josh’s eyes. Sun-Beam Boy shimmered in Tylers as they stared at each other. Josh’s lips had heated Tyler’s cheek and he was reminded of all of the things he felt like he needed, all the things he was losing. When they kissed again, it was deliberate and slow. As if they knew now that what they were doing was delicate. Warmth grew between them. The sun peeked up while the moon was still high in the sky. Daybreak colors filled Tyler’s vision behind closed eyes, blocking out everything else. Blues streaked with pinks and gold. Behind Josh’s eyes was creamy blue, silvery strands of moonlight. Mouths opened as each of them realized they were sinking into each other’s worlds, sinking into each other’s colors. Day and night mixed, sun and moon collapsed into each other. 

Neither of them had been a match for their twin flame, they had succumbed to each other again, like they should, like they were supposed to. As Josh stroked Tyler’s hair back and Tyler began to tug Josh’s shirt up and off of him they each realized they  _ knew _ this was bound to happen again. They  _ knew _ they wouldn’t be able to separate themselves for too long. These breathless, bottomless moments that seemed to expand forever. Skin on skin, kisses along each other’s stomachs. Groping in the darkness, this time not for elbows. This time their bunk was not for sleeping, but just for touching. For kissing. For exploring each other’s universe. Two celestial beings, unaware of their own importance to the cosmos but recognized by the other one as vitally important. They had known from the beginning that they were each a half of a soul, and no matter how hard they tried to stay apart, something would not let them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part II!!! Part IV will be out in the next couple days! If you want you can follow me on tumblr dunshiine.tumblr.com or on twitter @/honkjosh


End file.
